The Trouble with the Rainbooms
The Trouble with the Rainbooms is the sixth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot While getting ready for the Rainboom concert, The Harmony Force Rangers had a hold up helping the Disney Force Rangers stop Don Karnage and Captain Hook. Rarity must keep her Rainboom dress and shoes clean before anymore danger comes. Where is Rarity/The muddy shoe One day, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Sunset Shimmer are getting ready for their next concert and starting to wonder where Rarity is. Then, Rarity came with new shoes as she puts one her Rainbooms Uniform. She explained that her old shoes were a mess and she had to buy new ones. Nightmare Moon's scheme/Don Karnage and Captain Hook on the attack Meanwhile, Nightmare Moon had to try and think of another evil plan to get rid of the Power Rangers. Just then, Don Karnage and Captain Hook arrived to help. Nightmare Moon send them to attack all of Canterlot High. The Rangers backed up by the Disney Force/Discussion about the Pirates Back with the Rainbooms, Ransik alarmed them about Captain Hook and Don Karnage on the move. So, Twilight and her friends had to hold up the concert as best they can as they went out to stop them. Twilight wasn't sure that her Rainbooms uniform are safe or not. Soon, They've fought off Hook and Karnage and the Humanoid Changelings as the Disney Force came to the rescue and the two pirate captains retreated. At the secret base, Twilight and her friends had a discussion about the Rainbooms concert coming up. Then, Ransik informs them that it's never too late to make it in time. Soon, Yen Sid reminds Twilight, Mickey and their friends to work together against Hook and Karnage and they agreed. The Rise of the Shiptron/Two Megazords for the price of one The Shiptron is about the create a distinction to the city. The Two Megazords, The Elemental Megazord and the Dino Ultrazord are combining their powers into one. The two villains were defeated and send to prison. Twilight discovered the Rainbooms outfits were reined. But Twilight realized that it's never too late to make new ones for the concert. So, Rarity prepared the new Rainbooms outfits with some help from Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck. The Best Rainbooms Concert of the Night Later, The new Rainbooms outfits were finally finished. Soon, The Rainbooms had the most wonderful concert of the night. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Disney Force Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Yen Sid Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Sunset Shimmer *Flash Sentry *Derpy *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed Villains *Nightmare Moon *Sombra *Chrysalis *Ahuizotl *Tirek *The Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk *Dark Princess Matter *Flim and Flam *Don Karnage *Captain Hook Songs #'Life is a Runway' - Rarity Trivia *The Harmony Force Rangers will team up with the Disney Force Rangers. Transcript *The Trouble with the Rainbooms (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225